


Taste your Lips and Feel your Skin

by blueabsinthe



Series: Transcontinental [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Established Relationship, M/M, New York Rangers, Surprises, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy finds a very welcome surprise waiting for him on his couch after a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste your Lips and Feel your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after the game against the Winnipeg Jets on February 1st, 2013.
> 
> Title and summary are lyrics from the Parachute song, 'Kiss me Slowly'.

Teddy was drained. It was a good kind of drained, though. He was running high on adrenaline after their win over the Jets, and following his shower in the locker rooms, he wanted nothing more than to go back to his apartment and rest up before he had to come back and do it all over again.

So, after exaggerating his tiredness, and promising a rain check on drinks to his teammates, he headed home.

When Teddy finally managed to make his way into his place, he felt the tiredness seep into his bones. He almost did not notice the faint glow from his television, and the slumbering figure on his couch.

Teddy felt his lips twitch, before they widened into a smile as he made his way over to the couch. He knelt in front of Matt, as he slid the remote from Matt's hand, and leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead.

It took Matt a few minutes before his eyes finally fluttered open. The crystal blue of his eyes met Teddy's, and he smiled, his hands ruffling Teddy's damp hair.

"Good game, duckling."

Teddy smiled, his lips pressed to Matt's soft flaxen hair. "I'm glad you're here." He chuckled lightly, as he rose to sit on the edge of the couch. "And I just remembered I gave you a key."

"I sincerely hope that's all you forgot about me. Not to mention us."

"I dunno, Matt, I might need some help to refresh my memory …"

"Oh, really?" Matt teases, running a hand down Teddy's arm, as he tugs him closer.

Teddy goes willingly, and straddles Matt at the hips, grinning widely. "Yes, really."

Matt wastes no time in threading his fingers in Teddy's hair, before he brings Teddy's mouth to his. There is a tinge of sweetness on Teddy's tongue as Matt's tongue explores the seam of Teddy's mouth. Teddy's voice is muffled, the tone laced with amusement as Matt slides his lips down Teddy's neck.

Teddy's breath hits Matt's cheeks in small puffs of air, as Teddy says _I missed you_ , over and over again. Matt doesn't make a sound, his breathing slightly desperate and full of need. His hands are warm against Teddy's sides, as he tugs Teddy's shirt up and over his head. 

"Remember me, now?" Matt teases, the tip of his tongue running over Teddy's full bottom lip.

Teddy has sneaked the tips of his fingers into the waistband of Matt's jeans, and he tugs lightly, until Matt is sitting up. Teddy curls his legs around Matt's waist then, his eyes dark and flickering with mischievousness. "Of course." He places a chaste kiss on Matt's lips. "Take me to bed, Matt," he whispers, running his hands down Matt's arms.

Wordlessly, Matt stumbles to his feet, Teddy's shirt falling to the ground. His hands fumble on the button of Teddy's jeans, before Teddy's hands are batting Matt's hands aside, his hands tugging on the soft cotton of Matt's shirt. 

"Come on," Teddy whispers, tugging insistently on Matt's shirt, as he walks backwards to his bedroom. 

Matt presses Teddy up against the wall once they're in the bedroom, his hands pressing against Teddy's sides, as he manages to get Teddy's arms pinned above his head. Matt's hands close firmly, but gently over Teddy's wrists, his mouth skimming the thin skin of Teddy's jaw. Teddy is boneless, mumbling incoherent words to the air, as Matt's mouth moves over the hollow at the base of his throat. Teddy surrenders, limbs slack, mouth slightly open as he moves his lips over Matt's hair.

"Matt … Matt … take me to bed, Matt," he mumbles as Matt's lips hover over his. 

"Have it your way, duckling," Matt says, before he kisses him again, as he backs towards the bed, his hands tugging on Teddy's hips as he went. 

Teddy's hands manage to get Matt's jeans undone, before they end up in a heap on his bed. Teddy straddles Matt at the waist, his hands moving over Matt's torso, eyes dark and full of arousal. 

"Can't have all the fun, now, duckling," Matt says as he sits up, pressing his mouth against the side of Teddy's neck, where neck meets shoulder. When Matt scrapes his teeth lightly across the skin, Teddy jumps slightly, the movement causing a mind-numbing amount of friction to run through his veins. He squirms in Matt's lap, and whimpers slightly as Matt nips at the skin. 

Matt's hands are everywhere it seems. On his back, his shoulders, the front of his jeans, the heel of his hand pressing against his dick, before Teddy hears the rasp of his zipper being lowered slowly. 

"Matt, _please_ ," Teddy whimpers, not even caring if it sounded like he was begging. He grinds relentlessly against Matt, desperately craving more of Matt's touch. "Please …"

"Patience," Matt breathes, his mouth pressed against Teddy's ear. "Or this'll all be over before it starts."

Teddy's reply dies on his lips as Matt manages to slide his hands past the waistband of Teddy's briefs. He thumbs the head of Teddy's cock gently, his thumb slick with pre-come. 

In the next instant, Matt has Teddy pinned to the bed, and is ridding him of his remaining clothes. He presses open mouthed kisses along Teddy's thighs, feeling as they flexed under his mouth. When he finally does slide his tongue along Teddy's cock, Teddy is incoherent, fingers tugging mercilessly on Matt's hair. 

When Matt finally does slide his mouth down his cock, Teddy groans, hips jerking involuntarily, and his fingers tighten in Matt's hair. "Matt, come on …" Teddy manages to choke out, as Matt slides his cock from his mouth.

"When have I ever denied you?" Matt teases, hand pressed against Teddy's chest as he pushes him onto his back, before he climbs onto the bed, straddling Teddy's waist.

Teddy's retort dies on his lips as his dark eyes meet Matt's blue ones across the space, his eyes dropping quickly to see Matt with his hand curled around his own cock. It feels like a shot to the gut as he watches Matt's hand slide over his own rigid flesh. He feels as Matt's fingers brushed involuntarily over his skin, his shallow and ragged breathing ringing in his ears made him dizzy. Eventually, Matt digs his fingers from his free hand into Teddy's shoulder, as he shudders above him. Teddy felt searing heat against his stomach moments later, and he watches Matt's eyes finally flutter open.

"That was it?" he teased. "Guess you missed me too much to fuck."

Matt laughed as he leaned down over Teddy. His crystalline blue eyes staring down at him. "We're not done yet, duckling. That was just for me." He pressed a searing kiss to Teddy's lips. "We're just getting started."

 

*

Teddy wakes a few hours later, the sound of Matt's steady, rhythmic breathing is calming. He curls his body closer, his fingers sliding over Matt's skin, before he lets his palm rest atop Matt's chest. He presses a kiss to Matt's temple. "I missed you," he says.

"I know," Matt says, words getting lost in Teddy's hair. "I missed you too." 

They both doze off shortly after, Teddy interlacing his fingers with Matt. And, he can't let go. Doesn't want to let go. Even if it's only for a few more hours.


End file.
